paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the battle for earth part 39
(2 weeks after chase and skye wedding) (a rainy night) (bandit's stray pup sanctuary) (a black lab is limping to the entrance, hangind it's head) Bandit: Hello. may I help you? (the lab raises it's head, revealing it's triangular, glowing red eyes) (bandit shrinks back in fear, as a laser cannon raises from the pup's back) Bandit: Who, who are you? Night Ryder: Correction, my dear boy. (bandit turns his head, and flashes anger when he sees who it is) Bandit: Oh. For a minute, I thought you might be someone dangerous. (night shoots his finger at bandit, and the robot pup pounces on him and holds him to the ground) Night Ryder: Now if you'll excuse me, I have an army to recruit. (bandit looks confused, then becomes terrified when he realizes that night ryder plans to turn his strays into an army) (night ryder gets on top of crate, while more rob pups herd the stray pups over to him) Night Ryder: I'm sure you all think this place is nice- Stray Pup: The best! (night ryder gets an annoying look on his face, then continues) Night Ryder: But is it a real home? I come here to offer you, not only more food than this place, but something that is, in my opinion, much, much better.............power. (a stray shakes his head, and breaks the circle around nighty) ZAP! (a searing, red laser bolt surges through the air, right through the strays head) (all the others gasp) Night Ryder: My proposition is simple: Join me, and rule the world, or don't, and.............hehe, well.......... (all the strays start chanting, while bandit watches in horror) Strays: NIGHT RY- DER! NIGHT RY- DER! (the strays begin bordingg armored transports) (Night ryder turns to the robot pup that is holding down bandit) Night Ryder: Kill' em. (the laser cannon prepares to fire) (ryder suddenly spins out of a nearby alley and shoots the robot pup, then aims his gun at nighty) Night Ryder: I would have thought you were back to the paw patrol by now, Zach. White Ryder: Thats White Ryder now. And this time, stay dead. RAT- TAT- TAT! (he shoots nighty through the head.....................again) SCREEEEECH! (the transports speed away, but not before ryder can fire a tracer bullet into one) White Ryder: You ok Bandit? Bandit: Some what. So, you "Ryde" by a new name now? White Ryder: Haha, yes. Bandit: I suppose you heard his speech? White Ryder: Yes. Come, lets get you back to the lookout where you'll be safe. Bandit: How? (white ryder presses a button on his sun glasses) VROOM! (his A.T.V. screeches around the corner) (ryder takes a look at nighty, and laughs) Bandit: Whats so funny? White Ryder: I've killed him 2 times now. (bandit and white ryder get on the atv and zoom off) _________________________________________________________________________________________ (2 weeks later) (every one is playing pup pup boogie) (its duke vs. siren) Duke: Rrrrr....... Siren: Just a little more, and.............YES! (howls) I WIN! (duke stares in amazment) Duke: Not- How? Siren: I'm a spy......(she tosses something on the floor in front of duke) remember? (she walks off) (duke grabs the something of the floor, and a smile forms on his face as he watches siren walk off) Duke: She's good.......... Natalie: Wait a minute, let me see that.........(she grabs the something out of duke's paw) its.......A USB DRIVE!! (everyone looks at duke) Duke: Uh oh........... (duke runs out the door, natalie hot on his heals) Natalie: Get back here, you no good cheater! Duke: I'm a techie, I couldn't help it! AAAHHH! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!! Buzz, buzz! (chase's pup pad rings) (its captain turbot) Chase: Hello, Captain! Is something wrong? Capt'nn Turbot: Hi, Chase. Well, I decided to try my hand at camping, and well...................ONE OF THE MARSHMALLOWS OVERCOOKED, BURST INTO FLAMES, AND NOW THERES A FOREST FIRE!!!!!! Chase: What?! (chase runs over to the window and looks toward the forest, and, sure enough, there a plume of smoke, getting thicker by the minute) Captain Turbot: Oh, one more thing...............WHILE I'VE BEEN SITTING TALKING, THE FIRE'S SURROUNDED ME!! Chase: Don't worry, Paw patrol is ready to roll! (he pulls out the panel of his pup pad and presses it) Beep, beep! Chase: Paw patrol, to the lookout! (zuma's, duke's and marshall's pup tags) Zuma, Duke and Marshall: Chase needs us! (the pups head to the elevator, and marshall, surprisingly, doesn't crash into anyone else) Marshall: Duke, have I told you how much I love these stabilizers? Duke: 32 times..........and thats just this week! (the pups laugh, as the elevator takes them up to the lookout, where chase and skye are waiting) Smoky: Paw patrol- Natalie: AND experimental patrol....... Smoky: Uuuhh, right, ready for action, sir! Chase: There an emergency in the forest. Captain Turbot was cooking some marshmallows, when one of them caught on fire! (everyone gasps) Rubble: Mmmm, marshmallows............. Chase: When he tried to get rid of it, it caused a forest fire, and now he's surrounded by flames! Marshall! I need you to lead the fire pups, and get that thing under control! Marshall: Ready for a ruff, ruff rescue! Chase: Skye, I need you to fly around and find Captain Turbot! Skye: Lets take to the sky! Chase: Cookie, lead the medic pups, and take care of captain turbot, and any other people or animals that have been hurt! Cookie: (whatever her catchphrase is, I tried to look it up, but couldn't find it) Chase: Rubble, lead the construction pups, and build a fire breaker so it doesn't spread! Rubble: Rubble on the double! Chase: The rest of you, stay here, and be ready for action. Alright, paw patrol is on a roll! (chase slides down the fire pole, while marshall, skye and rubble slide down the slide) (a few minutes later) (paw patrol has arrived at the scene of the fire) Chase: Ok, you guys know what to do already, so I guess I'll just sit here and watch. Marshall: I would argue that you aren't doing your job.............but you have a point. (the pups do their jobs, while chase sits on his atv, and watches the action via his pup pad) Skye: Chase, I see Captain Turbot! He's in the clearing where we had to resuee Chickaletta when she fell down that canyon! Chase: Finally, some action! (he revs the engine of his atv, and drives onto a fallen log) Skye: WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! Chase: Thats a very good question. (he drives off the fallen log, and into the flames) Chase: WOOOHOOOOO!!!! (he screeches into the clearing where captain turbot is) Captain Turbot: Chase, thank goodness your here! Chase: Lets get you- Skye: Chase, are you crazy? I could have airlifted him out of there, you didn't have to go in yourself! Chase: This was more fun. Skye: More fun? Is this some game to you? The Chase I knew- the Chase I married- would never do something like this. And more fun isn't proper grammar besides. Chase: Can't argue with that. Now, as I was saying, lets get you out'ta here! (chase and captain turbot get on the atv, and zoom off) (back at the lookout, after the forest fire) (chase is alkingg along one of the corridors, when he is stopped by the other pups) Chase: Oh. I thought you guys were playing pup pup- Cookie: Are you crazy? You could have been killed! What were you thinking? Chase: I don't know. I just wanted to do something helpful. Marshall: Ok. THAT might have been my fault. But that doesn't mean you have to drive into a fire! Skye: And what help are you if your dead? Chase: I-.............(deep breath) Ever since I became leader.........I've felt strangely invincible..................like this is my destiny, or something. (skye hugs chase) Skye (crying): But your NOT invincible. And I don't want to lose you. I CAN'T lose you, I need you. (she looks into chase's eyes) (chase thinks about his family) Chase: Your right. What I did was wrong, and I promise I'll never do it again. I promise. (all the other pups leave chase and skye, still hugging) (chase's pup pad rings) (it's white ryder) White Ryder: Hey, Chase! Chase: Ryder! Be right down. (a minute later) Chase: Oh, its good to see you- Smoky: Bandit! Bandit: Smoky! (they hug) White Ryder: Guess we aren't the only two happy to see each other, but I've got badish news........Bandit? Bandit: Nighty's forced my strays to become an army! Marshall: Whoa, whoa, whoa. You mean he has an army of stray pups, all of our enemies, and legions and legions of robo pups? (everything turns gray and freezes in place) Shadopup: Ok, so our dalmation has a very accurate imagination. (every thing goes back to normal) Marshall: And wait, did you say Nighty? Isn't he supposed to be dead? White Ryder: Thats what I thought too. But, unless its possible for someone to be shot in the head, and still be alive, then I think he's cloning himself. Duke: Whoa, whoa, whoa, CLONING? White Ryder: Thats what I just said, isn't it? Rex: Cloning? Cool. (the scene changes from paw patrol central to night ryder's launch bay, where all of the paw patrol's enemies are standing in line) Night Ryder: Yes, but now that he knows that I am, we must move quickly. Hence, I give you your final test............... (they board the elevator, and arrive in a massive room, the size of a football field) Night Ryder: To work as a team. (nighty goes into a watch tower where he can observe everything) Nighty: Brutus, Rive, Mace, you'll be going in against Rocky. (a force field separates brutus, rive and mace from the others, and a hologram of rocky appears) Night Ryder: It's a hard light hologram, so it CAN hurt you. Assassin, Romeo, your in against Siren. (another force field appears, separating assassin and romeo from the others, and a hologram of siren appears) Night Ryder: Llahsram, Dexter, your fighting Marshall. (same thing happens as before) Night Ryder: Sand Storm, Swift, your against Tundra. Frosty, Blizzard, your with Zuma. Slash, take out Talon. Killer, Rex, you should be able to handle Smoky. Zap, Dixie, take out Skye- (a half cyborg dalmation walks in) Night Ryder: Ah, Captain Oblivion. Uhuh, what are you doing here? Captain Oblivion: The master has sent me to check on the progress of the assignment...........have you found the puppies? Night Ryder: Uh, no. (captain oblivion's cyborg eye starts to glow) Captain Oblivion: Then have you replicated the serum? Night Ryder: Eheheh.......no... (captain oblivions eye color changes from glowing green to glowing red) Captain Oblivion: MUST I REMIND YOU, NOT ONLY OF WHAT THIS EYE IS CAPABLE OF, BUT ALSO OF WHO IS FUNDING THIS? Night Ryder: Right now, the paw patrol thinks this is just me trying to get revenge. If we can get them out of the way, we will be able to continue this operation in piece. Captain Oblivion: The master does not like delays, and neither do I........... but, it has been a while since I have done a killing, and destroying the paw patrol is a worthy goal..................... Night Ryder: One which Chase has made much easier by making Adventure Bay the new paw patrol central. (this immediatlyy catches the attention of captain oblivion) Captain Oblivion: I'm in. Who do I fight? Night Ryder: Hmmm, you should be able to take on Cookie all by yourself, thus freeing up Chamber to help Rufus with Chase..........yes, yes, I rather like that........... Commander Kirin, you should be able to easily beat Rubble. Alright, you all know what to do, so FIGHT! (the holograms attack, but are quickly defeated) Night Ryder: Bravo, you all, bravo indeed! Back to the launch bay, we shall set out immediately. (they board the elevator and go back to the launch bay where they board a silver armored transport, and, along with hundreds of reguler transports, head for adventure bay) (inside the silver armored transport) Chamber: Hey, since we 're a team now, don't we need a name? Night Ryder: What do you have in mind? Chamber: Havoc patrol. (the other villians exchange looks) Captain Oblivion: I like it. Rex: Almost as good as U.F.P.C. Night Ryder: Well then havoc patrol, tomorrow shall be great day indeed. (morning, the next day, paw patrol central command center) VREET, VREET, VREET, VREET, VREET! (chase shakes himself awake) (he grabs his pup pad and pulls out the panel, calling the other paw patrollers) Chase: Paw patrol, to the command center! (every one wakes up, and rushes to the command center, even white ryder, who is spending the night) White Ryder: Whats up? Chase: I don't know, the alarm just started going off. (hawk's face appears on the screen) Hawk: Sir, Night Ryder is launching a full scale attack! (the paw patrol rushes to the window. Armored transports are storming the beach, while helicopters are dominating the air) Chase: Ok, the situation, and course of action, should be obvious. Lets go! (a few minutes later) (the paw patrol arrives on the scene, and engages in battle) Chase: Hawk, what the situation? Hawk: The main attacks are from the north and west. If we evacuate to the east and south, we should be fine. Talon: Nah, mate, thats exactly what they want. White Ryder: No.......... Hawk, Chase and Talon: What? (white ryder points to a silver helicopter) White Ryder: Thats him...............thats Nighty........ Chase: How can you be so sure? (ryder gets up and goes to adventure centre, which is where the helicopter landed) (chase and the rest of the pups follow him, leaving experimental patrol to keep fighting) (in adventure centre) (the helicopter lands, as white ryder bursts onto the field) (it opens up, and, sure enough, nighty is inside) (the rest of the paw patrol enters) Night Ryder: Hello, Whitey....... White Ryder: Spare the hot air, Night, whats your game? Night Ryder: Correction........OUR game.......say hello to the havoc patrol! (another helicopter comes down, land, and opens) (all the pups gasp) Night Ryder: I' ve recruited all you enemies.........and when I say all, I mean ALL....... (talon gasps as slash suddenly appears) Talon: No.......no, thats not possible! Slash: Fully possible, mon ami. Talon: Fully possible this, mate! (he fires a missile) (all the other havoc patrollers jump out of the helicopter, while slash stays and gets hit by the missile) KABOOM! Slash: Haha, not that easy, mon ami...........not anymore. (everyone but nighty gasps, for under slash's destroyed gear and fur, is shiny, silvery metal) Slash: You know, mon ami, I really should thank you for giving me this new form.......but instead I think I'll just kill you. (marshall charges at slash, weapons drawn) Marshall: Kill him this! Night Ryder: Llahsram, NOW! (llahsram does a spell, and the result is a massive purple blast) (marshall shakes his head and opens his eyes) Marshall: Uuugg, what happened guys? Guys? Cookie?! (marshall looks around and sees no one but llahrasm, and dexter) Marshall: What did you do with them? Dexter: Don't worry, you'll see them right after we give you a good thrashing! (marshall braces himself as llahrasm and dexter charge) (white ryder shakes his head, and when he looks around, he sees no one but night ryder) White Ryder: Where the heck are my friends? Night Ryder: Allow me to explain........I had Llahrasm cast a spell, walling us off in seperate deminsions. So in other words, your former team is alone, out numbered and out matched and THERES NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT.......NOTHING. (the scene changes, and all the other pups are in similar situations) TO BE CONTINUED...............Pups and the battle for earth part 38 Pups and the battle for earth part 40